Beyond the Pain
by SukiChan12
Summary: Takes place in Battle of Worthiness. What if Thor said he wasn't ready for kids? This fic explores the reprecussions from such a staggering decision, and how our favorite Thunder God and Quarter Saiyan cope with the aftermath... Rated T for bits of cursing.


**A little what if tiff I had at school. Bear with me. Takes place in Battle of Worthiness.**

"_Thor, I'm pregnant." The words were pulled from my throat like magnets. His eyes widened, and I frowned a little. Is he happy, or not? "You carry my babe?" He asked; a strange emotion in his voice. "Yes, Thor… are you happy about this?" I could feel the stress rearing up to capture me. What if he doesn't want the baby…?_

He looked away, and I frowned, _why is he looking away...? _Our gazes finally met, and his words formed my worst nightmare. "My Lady, I'm afraid I'm not ready to... to have offspring, yet." I felt my jaw unhinge as I stared at him incredulously, my brain struggling absorb what I'd just heard. "_W- what_? Thor, you can't just- I'm pregnant, you can't- look me in the eye and tell me you don't want our _child_." His blue eyes were full of some emotion I couldn't discern for a moment, and they hardened with resolve, "Pan... I don't want our child." I felt numb as I gazed up at him, warm salt water blurring my vision, and then sudden rage boiled inside of me. "So, I guess that since you don't want the baby that you don't want me, either?" I snarled. "My Lady, I-" I cut him off, "_Don't_ call me that! This baby and I are a package deal, Thor; you can't have one without both! If you don't want this baby, then obviously, you don't want me either!" I grabbed my stuff, some more clothes and headed towards the door, only to stop when he grabbed my arm, "My Lady, _please_... don't do_ this_."

I froze at the anguish in his voice, one hand on the doorknob. I closed my eyes to fight off the surge of tears. I wanted to stay, to have him take me in his warm embrace and never let me go... but I had to do this for our- for _my _baby. "Have you changed you mind?" I asked emotionlessly, inwardly hoping for him to say yes. _Thor, please... don't make me do this. Don't make me leave... don't break my heart... _He sighed sadly, "I have not." I coughed to hide the sudden sob that had escaped, and steeled myself, "Well... I guess this is goodbye. Tell Fury that I resign, and you're the one to blame." My voice was cold and hard, unbetraying to my true feelings of anguish and grief, "Now, just let me go... _please_." He heaved a sigh, and I felt his warm, calloused grip slide off of my arm. I turned to face him, letting all my pain show on my face, "I'm going to have this baby by myself, but feel free to come find me when you're man enough to be a father. Hopefully, you won't be replaced by then." With that, I placed my fingers on my forehead and teleported myself to my parent's house.

No POV

Videl jumped when her only daughter appeared beside her, face dripping with tears, clutching a duffle bag like a lifeline. "M-Mom..." she sobbed, burrowing her face in her neck. Videl wrapped her arms around her, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed her heart out. Her baby needed her support, and she would gladly give it... she just wished she knew what was wrong...

*4 hours later*

Gohan had returned home to find his daughter fast asleep in her old bedroom, tear tracks on her rosy cheeks, and his wife in the kitchen, cooking like no tomorrow. Obviously, something had unsettled her, and he would find out what it was.

"Vi, what's going on? What's Pan doing home?" The worried demi entered the kitchen, eyes on his wife, who was slaving away at the stove and oven. "Gohan, it's not my place to say. Just ask her when she wakes up." Her voice was laced with malice and anger. "Someone upset her... and I'm willing to bet it was that boyfriend of hers." He growled, retreating to their bedroom to get out of his work clothes. Videl watched him go with solemn eyes, mind turning a mile a minute. She _knew _Thor loved her baby girl, and that she loved him... so why would he turn her away like this? And while she was pregnant, as well? She grabbed the phone to call Tony. It was time to call in a favor and get some answers.

*Meanwhile*

Everyone looked up, surprised to see the Asgardian royal actually be on time to a meeting, as well as alone. Tony opened his mouth to inquire the whereabouts of his sweetness, when his cell phone rang, blaring '_Black Sabbath' _through the room. "Excuse me, one-eye, I gotta take this." All eyes watched the heir to Stark Enterprises as he left the room.

"Mrs. Son, to what do I owe this pleasure of hearing your lovely voice?" Videl snorted, "Tony, as much as that flatters me, there are much more important matters at hand right now. My daughter is here at home, mind you, in tears, because Thor has committed a terrible act against her. She also resigned from the Avengers." Tony's eyes widened, "Did she say what he did?" Videl swallowed roughly, "That lunk headed Norse God got my baby girl pregnant and told her that he wasn't ready to have children, so she left him. Now, listen, you can't tell anyone that you know about this, because you shouldn't know. I just need you to get me on the Helicarrier so I can talk to him." Tony furrowed his brow, "We're about to receive a mission, Mrs. Son, so how does... Thursday sound?" she nodded, "That should work. By the way, we're having a little reunion here at our house in two months, so feel free to bring the rest of the team by to see Pan. She'd love that." Tony nodded slowly, eyes hard, "I'll tell them about it. Should I tell Thor?" Videl bit her lip, "Judging by how this is going, I think not. I need to speak with him before I decide to let him anywhere near my daughter again." Tony nodded, "It was nice speaking with you, Mrs. Son. I'll see you Thursday." She smiled, "You're welcome, and I'll see you then." They traded farewells, and Tony returned to the meeting, eyes narrowed at a certain God.

Natasha and Clint traded glances at the sudden hostility Tony was exuding. "Thor, you mind telling me where Agent Son is?" Fury asked curiously, glancing at Thor with his good eye. He flinched visibly, bringing curiosity to the eyes of his fellow team mates. "She resigned just hours ago, one-eyed man." The god said softly. "Might I ask why this has occurred?" Fury asked; his voice hard. "It's... it's my fault, sir." Everyone gasped, staring at him in shock. "You made one of my most reliable Avengers resign? I have half a mind to kick you out of this initiative as well, but I guess you can stay. Alright, go handle this mess and come back here in one piece, team." They nodded and rose from the table to go suit up. Well, Thor went to suit up, the others loitered.

Clint narrowed his gaze on Tony, "You know something. What happened between him and Panna that made her quit?" Natasha, Bruce, and Steve moved closer to the two. Fury walked over to them, "Stark, what do you know?" Tony rolled his eyes, "Pan's mom called me and let me in on the whole story. I shouldn't be telling anyone I know about this, but," he closed his eyes, "sweetness is pregnant and Thor told her he didn't want the baby. She was upset and hurt, so she resigned and left. That's what her mom told me." Natasha's eyes popped wide, "That- how could he possibly say that to her? He loves her, we all know this, so why- I'm so confused. This isn't making sense." Clint placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we're all lost right now, Nat." She growled under her breath, "if only we could tell him we knew. I'd give him a piece of my mind, and a foot to the royal jewels." Steve whistled at the hostility in her voice, but didn't blame her. They all loved the little quarter saiyan. She was the youngest out of their group, and everyone, even Fury, was fiercely protective of her. She didn't need the protection physically, as she'd proved time and time again, but _no one, _not even one of their own, got away with hurting her emotionally. Thor was going to pay, even if he didn't know that they knew what for.

Pan's POV

I woke up in complete darkness, eyes sticking together with tear residue and swollen from overworked tear ducts. I pressed a hand to my belly, silently telling my child that I wouldn't be crying over their oaf of a father anymore... at least I hoped so. I rolled out of bed, stretched, and dug around in my bag for some sweats and a tank top. I'd fallen asleep in my jeans, and wanted to get out of the coarse material. I smoothed the soft wool pants over my thighs and tugged the blouse I'd been wearing over my head. Once everything was in the proper place, I went to my bathroom to wash my face. My eyes, however, were bloodshot, so I left them as they were and headed downstairs to get a bite to eat. To my surprise, Bra and Goten were in the kitchen, and Aika was in a bouncer, giggling happily. "Pan, what are you doing here? Didn't you tell him... oh no..." I nodded sadly, "yeah, he didn't take it too well." Mama and Papa entered from the living room, and I hugged Papa happily. "Pan, what are you doing down here?" Uncle Goten asked innocently. I took a deep breath and looked over at my mother for encouragement. She sent me a telepathic message, '_it has to come out sometime, baby, but try to be gentle and try not to set your father off.' _I shrugged helplessly, '_There's no way he won't go off what with the magnitude of this news.' _

"Well, I found out I was pregnant today, and well... I told Thor and he's not ready for children. So I explained to him that if he wanted me; our child and I are a package deal. He didn't understand that, so resigned as an Avenger and left him. I may love him more than anything, but this is my child. I'm not going to get rid of something I unconditionally love because of something as silly as his discomfort. I _want _this baby." I felt the stirrings of pain and anger whirling around inside me. Papa's arm, which had been around my waist, stiffened as he tensed up. "Papa, let go." He released me and walked away, breathing deeply to calm himself. "Let me get this straight," he said, voice shaking, "h- he got you pregnant?" I nodded, "Yes, Papa." He started again, "he wants to be with you, but he doesn't want the child that _he _helped create? Because he's '_not ready_'. Pan, I thought you were already on the pill." I blushed a little. I had been on the pill since I started my cycle, mainly because my periods were always heavy and consisted of terrible cramps. The pill helped to relieve it and lighten the flow and cramps. "I... I am, Papa, you know that. Maybe it's because he's not human... or saiyan for that matter." I snorted, "I'm going to have this baby on my own. I don't need someone who doesn't even want the child around me while I'm pregnant." Papa stroked my hair, "I'm glad you're being responsible about this, Panny," he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, _"should still kick his ass," _before enveloping me in a hug. I reveled in the comfort he exuded. Even then, though, my heart still throbbed painfully at the rejection I'd received... _Thor..._

_*Thursday* No POV_

Videl knocked on the door hesitantly, waiting for the man on the other side to answer. The door swung open, revealing rather disheveled version of the charming young man her daughter was in love with. "Lady Videl, it's a pleasure." He said, smiling weakly. The grin didn't reach his eyes, and she frowned sadly, "Hello, Thor. May I come in?" He nodded and ushered inside, "I apologize for the disorder, Lady Videl." The room was a hot mess on his side of the room and completely undisturbed on Pan's. Everything was as she left it the days he left him for the sake of their child.

"Thor, could you please explain to me why my daughter came to my home two days ago in tears?" She asked, gingerly seating herself on the corner of Pan's side of the huge bed, "I've heard her side of the story, and now I want yours. Did you _really_ tell her you weren't ready for children?" He nodded slowly, looking down at the floor in shame. "So, she left you because she felt that the child wouldn't be loved or cherished by you?" Another solemn nod, "and I regret those words immensely, Lady Videl. I'm still expecting the arrival of the males of her bloodline." Videl shrugged, "They're waiting for her signal, trust me. She refused to let them come after you, which is surprising, considering how badly you've hurt her." He winced at the malice in the angry mother's voice.

"Tell me, why aren't you ready? What scares you about having a child with the woman you love more than life itself?" Videl patted the bed, "Come sit down and talk to me, Thor." Thor stared into her imploring blue eyes, wishing that they were a much darker shade, seeing Pan's face in her mother's very similar structure. "Come on, Thor, I don't bite." She murmured in a wiser tone of his Lady's voice. Odin, just hearing her mother talk made his heart ripple with pain. Why on Midgard did he say such things to her? He took a seat beside her, his muscled form hunched over with shame. He could barely meet her eyes without being reminded of the last time he saw Pan's face, wet with tears, eyes radiating with heartbreak.

"So... why did you say that to her? You know her; she's a very head strong, protective woman. You should've known she wouldn't give up the child for you. She's only known for two days, and she's so in love with it. She attached very easily, considering this was unexpected. Now, explain." He groaned quietly and stared at the wall, "When she came in, there was this light in her eye I'd never seen before, and she was so nervous. I inquired about her day, and she told me it was eventful, and then she said she had news to share with me. You know the rest. She told me she was gravid and I hurt her beyond repair because I was insecure about my ability to be there for her during the pregnancy. I didn't think I could handle it, so I told her the first thing I could think of. I just didn't think she'd be hurt so immensely..." he trailed off, remembering the desperation and pain in her eyes. He would regret being the cause of it for the rest of his days, "I'm not worthy of her affections, Lady Videl." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and swallowed.

"These things are nothing I, or anyone else can help you with," she began, staring at her hands, "Only you can work through these, and it _will _take time. You know where she is when you're ready to become a father, but, for now," her blue eyes narrowed into slits, "stay _away_ from _my baby_. She has enough to deal with and neither of you are ready to face one another." Thor nodded slowly, "I understand, Lady Videl." She kissed his cheek, "She loves you so much, Thor, and I know you feel the same. I know you two can get through this. I just hope you get through it in time for the little one's arrival. She needs you now, more than ever, but you're far from ready to be what she needs. I have to get back home now. Good luck, sweetie." She left another kiss on his face, this time on his forehead, and left, abandoning the God to his pain and loneliness.

*Two months later*

Over the course of three months, Videl noticed the frequent presence of a certain lavender haired saiyan prince, and the subsequent uplift of Pan's chronic depression. During the first two months, Pan turned Trunks away, preferring to wallow in her self-pity and pain. Her stomach had grown exceptionally fast, now at three months, but appearing to be five months to the eyes, and everyone soon digressed with the fact that she would be having more than one baby. Soon, the expectant Son gave in to his advances, and soon found herself enjoying his company and support. Videl, and Gohan by way of late night conversations about his wife's daily observations, weren't comfortable with his sudden, demanding presence in their baby's life. Videl was worried that he was using her moment of weakness to his advantage, and decided to see personally about the matter...

"You are _big _for three months, honey." Videl placed a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter, along with her prenatal vitamins and a glass of OJ. Pan blushed and started eating, "I feel huge, but we already know it's more than one, Mama." She patted Pan's hand, "did you find any houses you were interested in?" I nibbled on my pancakes, "Trunks pointed out this beautiful three bedroom house not too far from here, so I wouldn't be too far from help. He's been so helpful lately." She nodded slowly, screwing her nose up, "Yeah, he has... a little _too _helpful." '_Considering you're pregnant with another man's baby.' _She wasn't naïve. It was yesterday's news that Trunks loved her daughter, and was obviously moving in for the kill while she was emotionally open and vulnerable. Pan wanted someone to help her through her pregnancy the way that Thor didn't, and he was playing on that, hoping she'd forget about Thor and fall for him. As much as she cared for Trunks, Pan wasn't what he needed in woman. Sure, as a saiyan, he needed someone with an inborn need to fight, but his human side craved for a trophy wife, someone who was willing to dress up for him when he needed, and, as far as she knew, her Panny _did not _like to wear fancy clothes.

"... Mom, did you hear me?" Videl looked up into the luminous face of her daughter, "Yes, baby?" Pan grinned, "You were miles away. I said Trunks was coming to take me to see the house." Videl held back a groan. This boy was getting persistent and Pan was being naïve, a trait that fit her as well as the Sahara Desert fit penguins. She needed to have a word with him; get him to stop using her child's vulnerability to his advantage. It wasn't fair to her, and she refused to have her baby manipulated into a relationship based on something unsubstantial.

The doorbell rang and Pan began to wriggle around, trying to get her pregnant body off of the couch. "Stay there, Panny, I'll get it." Pan pouted at her mother, who laughed in return and opened the door, "Trunks, can I talk to you outside?" Before he could reply, she shoved him off of the porch and shut the door behind her.

"I know what you're doing, Trunks, and I won't allow it." He looked genuinely confused, "Videl, what-" She cut him off, "My daughter's barriers are down, Trunks, and you're just manipulating her feelings and twisting them around to get her to be with you. You're trying to be what Thor isn't so she'll fall for you. Jig's up, Trunks, I'm not allowing this anymore. Either you play fair or get out of my daughter's life." His eyes narrowed, "You should be happy, Videl. I'm stepping up and being the man that that bastard couldn't be. If he loved her, then why did he turn her away when she got pregnant with his kid?" She snorted, "You don't know anything about him, Trunks; you're nothing more than a greedy child who wants anything that meets his fancy. Pan isn't a toy to be played with and tossed aside, and I'm not letting you do this to her. If you _really loved her, _then you wouldn't do this to her. She trusts you implicitly, and you're using that for your own selfish purposes." Trunks rolled his eyes, "Fine, maybe I am, but why would she listen to you when she trusts me so _implicitly_?" she bit her lip, _damn it, he's right-_

"Because she's my mother, and I trust her far more than I ever could you." They both jumped, shocked from the tense stare down they'd been having. Pan waddled down the steps slowly, her gaze piercing into Trunks, "How dare you? I can't believe I trusted you, you damned snake! Why-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Time seemed to stop after his outburst. Pan was staring at him wide eyed, her jaw slightly unhinged. Videl was in a similar state and Trunks was panting. Pan closed her eyes and pinched her nose, breathing deeply through her mouth. "I- You- you love- w- what-" with a small gasp, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed. Before either of them could think about catching her, Goten had appeared from nowhere and caught her before she could fall on her fragile stomach. Bra stood on the porch, Aika cradled in her arms. "Videl, what is going on here?" Goten asked, uncharacteristically serious. "He made Pan pass out. He told her he loved her." She said softly, walking over to him. "I wouldn't have had to say it if you hadn't asked to talk to me, Videl." Trunks said sharply, shooting her a glare. Gohan landed on the lawn looking around incredulously. His daughter was unconscious in his younger brother's arms, Videl was shooting Trunks a harsh glare, and Trunks was returning it wholeheartedly.

"First things first, Trunks, turn that glare elsewhere. I don't care what Videl did to you, she's my wife, and you will _not _look at her that way unless you don't want to keep those eyes in your head," the disturbed demi snapped, walking over to his wife, "Vi, what's going on, why is Pan unconscious?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Trunks made Pan pass out because he told her he loved her. He only admitted it because I told him to quit moving in on our child while her barriers are clearly down. That's _also _why he's glaring at me, because I caught him in his little plan." Gohan's eyebrows lowered threateningly as he zeroed in on the demi, "Get your pathetic ass out of my sight, Trunks. How dare you use her child against her like this? I bet you weren't even planning on helping her with the child, so long as you got to have her on your arm, nothing else mattered. She isn't the woman for you, Trunks; she's far from the show dog you need. She's too head strong and independent for such things, and you know it. Yet you try anyway." Trunks's jaw quivered, "Gohan, I'm not- I never-" Videl felt a slight pinch of guilt for unleashing her husband's wrath on Trunks, but he should've never tried to weasel his way into Pan's life when she was at her lowest. "Bra, I'm your brother, and you haven't said anything to defend me!" all eyes turned to the bluenette, who was shushing her crying baby girl. "Pan is Gohan's daughter, and you wronged her and disrespected him. I suggest you leave, Trunks. I'm not going to defend you if you're in the wrong." Goten carried Pan into the house with a disappointed shake of his head.

"You'd better hope like hell that I don't let your mother in on this, Trunks." Videl snapped as he launched into flight. He flew away, ignoring her comment. "Are you going to tell her?" Gohan asked as they made their way back to the house. "Nope, not unless he tries anything else. I'm waiting to see if Thor can pull through, and I won't let Trunks ruin his chance." Gohan groaned, "He's hurt Pan once, Vi, are you _sure _you can allow him the chance to hurt her again?" She shot him a cool look, "I _know _they're meant for each other, Gohan, he was just confused and afraid. You can't see things the way I do because you're not her _mother_." With a huff, she strutted into the house to check on her daughter.

Pan's POV

I woke up on the living room sofa, with several faces peering down into mine. "Hey, guys." I mumbled groggily, struggling to sit up with my girth. Mama pulled me up into a reclining position and placed pillows under my back to support me. "I had the weirdest dream that Trunks told me he loved me." Everyone looked away, and I narrowed my eyes, "Wait... that was _real_? That manipulative- _uhhh_..." my head started spinning and my hand shot out to grab onto something to steady myself. I felt the hard muscle of Papa or Grandpa's forearm in my grip. I felt faint and my vision was tilting sickeningly. "Pan, take deep breaths for me." Bra directed, rubbing my stomach soothingly, "You just woke up from a faint, so you probably feel nauseous and dizzy."

I did as I was told, feeling several hands on my back, resting on my thigh, running through my hair, and caressing my face. My eyes fluttered closed to ease the sickening spinning going on in my head. "Goten, get her a glass of water, please." Mama whispered. I felt her hands deftly pulling my hair out of my face. I leaned my face into the hand on my cheek and moaned, "I don't feel good at all. I think I need to-" bile was rushing up my throat, choking off my sentence. I pulled away from the hands comforting me and threw up. Someone had grabbed a basin for me, and had it ready for me as I lost my breakfast. The cold glass rim of a cup pressed against my bottom lip a few moments after I pulled back up. I drank the water and swished around in my mouth before spitting it out in the basin. The pillows were shifted so I could lie down and relax. My eyelids began to droop, and I heard my mother humming softly. The dizziness subsided, and I let myself drift into the comforting dream world, where my Thunder God actually wanted this baby and we were both happy...

No POV

Videl watched Pan as she slipped into deep slumber, a true Son Grin painted across her face. She hugged her stomach and mumbled Thor's name. The mother felt a smile tugging at her lips as her daughter drifted deeper into rest before leaving her in her room. "She still needs to get used to being pregnant, I guess." Bra whispered from the door frame, supporting her daughter on her hip. Videl nodded as she left the room, "Let's get started on the reunion stuff, and let her get some rest."

*In the air*

Thor met the disappointed gazes of his parents as he ascended to where they stood on the platform where the throne lay. Sif rushed over to him and hugged him, "Oh, Thor, I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry that she put you in such a position-" he pushed her away, "I put her that position, Sif, not the other way around. Don't feel sorry for me when I am the one at fault." She stared at him incredulously, and turned away muttering something like, "_cheating Midgardian whore," _to herself. He grasped her arm and spun her around, "_My Lady is NOT a whore! Don't you dare belittle her that way!" _She screamed and tried to pull away, but he threw her to the ground roughly. She slid on her rump, dress in disarray, hair a mess.

"Surely you can see it, Thor! It's obvious that she wishes to keep you for herself by using the child-" there was a sharp smack as Frigga surged forward and slapped Sif across the face, "Do not speak of what you can't hope to understand, Sif, or you'll soon find yourself on the other side of the palace gate like you were as a child. Don't disrespect my future daughter in-law and the mother of the new heir to the throne. You are simply bitter because she has his love and you do not. Don't try to deny it," the angry Queen cut off Sif's half formed attempts to deny the truth, "because we all know how you feel about my son, and he does not return your feelings, so it's high time you got over him and moved on." Tears of shame formed in her green eyes as she surged to her feet and ran from the room, sobbing in embarrassment.

"Mother, that was uncalled for." Thor huffed, watching his friend go. "It had to be done. It was the only way for her to get over you." The Queen said impassively, "I'm not the goddess of love for naught, after all. And you, young man, have been denying yourself the chance of true love and happiness by being insecure. I am your mother and I know for a fact that you don't have an insecure bone in your body. What happened?" Thor looked down, "I... I froze, I guess." His father chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, "That's shocking, my boy." he groaned, "I made a heinous mistake, and I need to make it right."

"Are you ready to be what she needs?" His mother asked softly. He nodded, "I've thought hard about this, and I think I'm ready to make things right again." Her brow raised inquisitively, "You think or you know?" The Thunder God smiled, "I know. It'll take time for her to trust me again, but I'm more than willing to work through it." Over the past two months, his team mates and Fury had been nothing short of hostile towards him, and he couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that they knew what he'd done to Pan. They always shot him dirty looks when they thought he wasn't looking, and more often than not, Bruce's eyes had flickered a familiar green while he was in the room. Tony sent strangely on point verbal barbs towards him during meetings, and Fury hardly batted a lash. Natasha outright glared and Clint played with his arrows...

"_Oh and remember when Pan used to-" Steve stopped speaking as the God entered the meeting room and took a seat. Everyone's smiles melted off, leaving scowls in their wake, as though he'd kicked a litter of puppies... or rather, a familiar little quarter saiyan, but they didn't know that... right? Everyone sat stoically, waiting for Fury to arrive. "Hey, Capsicle... what do you think of... babies?" Tony asked, his eyes flicking to Thor subtly. The God's head jerked up at the mentioning. "I don't know, Tony, I'd love to be a dad someday. Why, if a wonderful woman walked in right now and told me she was pregnant with my kid, I'd sweep her up in a hug and worship her like she deserves to be for giving me the chance." The captain said 'truthfully' eyes full of subdued anger. Thor gruffly excused himself and left the room..._

"Well, go to her. Heimdall mentioned another male vying for her attention. A lilac haired male." Thor's eyes narrowed and he called Mljӧrnir to him for the first time since Pan left him, "I'm going to find her now, mother, wish me luck." Both his parents bid him farewell and watched him go. "He has worked hard get past his fears. I just hope it's enough. She's tough one to crack, that Pan. Holds a mean grudge, too." Frigga smiled sagely, "she'll crack when she's good and ready, and Thor knows her _very _well. He's well aware of the challenge that lies ahead, and, if anything, it excites him." Odin nodded slowly, "The boy always appreciates a good challenge. What better challenge for him than an easily enraged pregnant quarter saiyan woman?"

*At the reunion*

Pan's POV

The other Z-Fighters outside of the Briefs family and my own, excluding Trunks, were giving me weird looks and whispering behind their hands. I shrugged and struck up a conversation with Bra.

"So, little Panny's gotten herself knocked up, huh? Where's the daddy? Oh, that's right; he said he didn't want it. How _sad_." Marron said at a higher than average conversation volume, sidling up to us like we _actually_ included her in our little group. She towered over me at a staggering five foot eight, and she used it to her advantage, smirking down on me like I was a child. "Marron, that's none of your business, who told you that?" Bra said softly. "Your brother was _surprisingly_ reliable for the juicy deets after Pan got rid of him two weeks ago." Marron said snarkily, "So, Pan, _did_ he drop you like a hot rock or not?" My hormones started stirring, and I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. Suddenly, I just felt so vulnerable in the face of her teasing. "Marron, could you _please_... _just_ drop it?" She sniggered, "_and miss this?_ Seeing the '_oh so_ _mighty'_ Pan crumbling before my very eyes? No way. So, he doesn't want kids? I don't either, so I guess he's fair game. Let me know the next time he comes down for a _visit_." She laughed loudly, and the tears fell like they had a mind of their own. Everyone looked over at me, and Krillin called out, "Marron, what's so-" he stopped short when he saw the tears streaming down my face. I rushed into the house as fast as my waddling gait could carry me, trying to ignore her incessant cackling, tears gushing at an alarming rate. I turned back for a second and saw Trunks's face. He was watching me, now at Marron's side, face blank and emotionless. _Did my rejection hurt you so badly... that you just want to see me crash and burn?_ I turned and ran up to my room, sobbing. My heart was rippling and throbbing painfully. I fell onto my bed, clutching my bump. _Thor... oh, Thunder, I need you so much... we need you..._

No POV

Bra stomped towards her brother and shoved him, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? I thought you _loved her!" _she screamed. Heads whipped towards him, and Marron started laughing anew, "You _love _her? A preggo bit-" Bra slapped her, "don't you dare badmouth my best friend. It's not her fault that her man is such an idiot and a douche!" Videl came outside, an enraged look on her face. The other Sons and Briefs had been in the house, discussing something. Vegeta snickered, "Hey, Android, bet _my_ daughter tromps yours in a spar!" Eighteen growled, rolling her eyes at the Prince. Bra smirked evilly at the blonde, soaking up the ego boost from her father's compliment. The highly competitive atmosphere shattered into a mish mash of chaos and boiling rage as Videl rounded in on Marron.

"Marron, what the _hell _did you say to Panny? She's upstairs bawling her eyes out because of you, you stupid little whore!" Eighteen stepped forward, "Don't talk about my child like that, Videl-" Videl glowered at her, "Well, tell your bitch of a kid not to talk about mine. I _will not _sit by and let her get away with belittling my baby girl, so you and your little bitch child can get the fuck off of my damn property if you don't like way I do things. You know what? _Leave! _She isn't welcome here anymore and if you don't like it... Kiss. _My_. _**Ass**_." with that, she turned her back to the now enraged android and headed back into the house. Gohan sent a hard look at everyone, the likes of which hadn't graced his face since Cell, that had them cringing back in fear of incurring his wrath. He entered the house swiftly, following his wife.

Bra spoke up, "In case you didn't know, mom, daddy, Trunks has been spreading word of Pan's situation around in an attempt to get back at her for rejecting his ass two weeks ago, when he told her that he loved her." Trunks rolled his eyes, "She had it coming, and she couldn't hide forever. I was trying to be the man she needed-" Bra cut in, "but not the father her child needed, you could care less about the kid, so long as you got Pan, but Videl snuffed you out. Petty vengeance won't change her mind and make her like you, Trunks." Trunks rolled his eyes childishly at her, "Shut up, Bra." She snorted and poked him in the chest forcifully, "You're telling me to shut up because you know I'm right. Well, here's a piece of advice for you, stay away from Pan, you're not right for her. You know this deep down, but you refuse to acknowledge it. You only want her because she's saiyan and she holds a celebrity status-" there was a sharp smack as his hand collided with her face, and she was sent sprawling. "Dammit, you bitch, shut up!" he roared, pulling his leg back to kick her. Goten grasped his collar and tossed him across the yard, "_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT'S YOUR DAMNED SISTER!" _and rushed after him, going SSJ. Vegeta was nearly panting with rage as he helped his whimpering daughter to her feet. There was a swollen red mark across her face, and tears were brimming in her eyes. Bulma grasped her arm and led her inside, "let's get you some ice." She nodded mutely, and the two bluenettes disappeared inside, a horrified Chichi following them in.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Gohan stepped outside to find his little brother and Trunks wrecking the yard in their rage. Everyone winced as Goten rapidly drove his fists home into Trunks abdomen, growling with each hit. It was in this chaos that the Avengers team arrived.

"Where's Pan?" Natasha asked softly as they entered through the front door. Videl came downstairs, wringing her hands, "Oh kami, everything's gone to hell..." Tony rushed over to the weary woman, "Mrs. Son, where's Pan?"

"Tony? Is that you?" Everyone looked up as a teary, pregnant Pan waddled down the stairs. "I thought you were four months, Panna." Nat said curiously, walking over to her. "It's multiples, we've confirmed that much." Pan said softly, wincing as the house shook, "everyone's fighting and it's all my fault." She started crying again, and Natasha pulled her into a hug, "Shh, Panna, it'll be okay."

"My Lady." Pan jerked and looked at the owner of the voice, tears still dribbling over her lips and chin, "T-Thor?" she stumbled towards him, pushing the helping hands away. She touched his handsome face as though he were an apparition, a figment of her imagination.

His eyes roved over her, taking in the changes. Her stomach was far rounder than it should've been at this stage, but he'd heard her earlier comment about multiples. Her hips had widened immensely to hold the new life she carried, and her breasts were swelling with milk. She looked even curvier now than she did before, not to mention the ethereal glow around her, even though she was clearly upset and stressed. He laid her on the couch and fell to his knees beside it and took her hands, "I'm hardly worthy of you, Pan, and I was a fool to let you go and hurt you like I did. I won't ask you for your forgiveness, but I will ask you... _please_... let me be there for you during the gestation of our offspring." Videl smiled, _he's ready. _Pan felt the pain she'd been exposed to when he rejected their children, and she frowned down at him.

"I _can't_... you can't just abandon me in a fragile state and come back whenever it suits you! It's not fair to me! You _can't _just say a couple of words about how badly you missed me, how bad you felt for hurting me and expect me to welcome you back with open arms! You know me, Thor, I'm not that transparent. If you meant what you said, then you'll stay away until I need you," he started to say something else, but she cut him off, "go, Thor. You walked away so easily last time; it was practically _nothing _to turn your back on me when I needed your love and support the most and let me fall. I shouldn't have to depend on my parents to help me through my pregnancy; I should be depending on you, but you're just a coward; a little boy in a man's body who can't face the consequences. Well face this. I _will not _be manipulated into anything _ever _again. You can't trick my mind with your pretty words and heartfelt confessions. You _hurt me_, Thor, and now, it's time you face the consequences," she shook with a mixture of grief and rage, tears gushing over her cheeks, "get out of here. Now."

His eyes filled with pain, and a shard of remorse lodged itself in her heart. She choked down her cries as he slowly got to his feet and headed for the door, "if that's what you desire, my lady." Her will to keep silent was crumbling to bits, and her heart thundered against her breastbone as though it were reaching out to grab him, to smother him with love and care, to erase the pain in his handsome face. He cast her one last, pained glance, and then he was gone in a flurry of lightning. Pan fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out.

Pan's POV

I felt utterly disgusted with myself. What the _hell _had I been thinking? I'd wanted to say yes, but the acidic pain coursing through my heart had other ideas. It'd felt like there was another, evil, entity in my body, spewing those hateful words while I stood back in a corner of my mind, unable to stop it. Just remembering the look in his eye made a fresh volley of tears gush down my cheeks. I'd never seen anything like it, and I dimly wondered if that was what my face had looked like the day he rejected me. He looked like a man going to burn at the stake; no, _already_ _burning _at the stake. I'd wanted to comfort him and erase it, but the satanic imposter had other plans. This non-Pan held me at bay and forced me to watch him leave before evaporating as though she'd never been there. All I could do was cry...

**(A/N: No, Pan wasn't possessed; she was just speaking with the pain she'd been keeping bottled up inside.)**

My old team and my mother tried to comfort me, but I pushed them away, feeling unworthy of the warm hands that tried to pull me into hugs and rushed up to my room, where I was now, wondering how I was going to fix this one. '_Thunder... oh god, I didn't mean it- no, I guess I did mean it, but you have to come back... please... I need you. We need you...' _with one final prayer sent up to whatever universe he was in, I fell into an uneasy sleep...

*four months later*

Time turned into a muggy, greyish blur that I could only keep track of while watching my belly swell with four new lives. Four, three girls, one boy, and I was more than ready for them to arrive. Most of me hoped that they all looked like... like _him_. I felt that I deserved to suffer the pain of seeing him in their faces each day and not being able to hold the real thing. I didn't deserve t have a representation of myself in our precious offspring.

**(A/N: The names in this story are some of the ones I would've used had I not chosen the other names I had. The sexes also changed because the events surrounding the pregnancy don't fit anymore, and the story element and dynamic have shifted.)**

I named the girls Aegina, Astoria, and Astrior, and the boy Aeron. Bra had suggested the names and I went along with them because they simply felt right. My depression had become somewhat fearsome in my final months, and I now had bodyguards. I wasn't allowed to be in any room alone, for fear I'd harm myself or my children. I felt utterly betrayed; to think that they thought I would hurt the perfect little beings I carried. I'd kill myself before I'd ever allow any harm to come to them. I, however, would deserve any nonexistent, self-inflicted pain I brought to myself. It was hardly enough of a price to pay for breaking the heart of a God, and I wasn't even being allowed that much. One day, I'd found that my nails had been cut right down to the quick in my sleep. I was approaching seven months at the time, and no one trusted me enough to be alone by then. Eyes bored into me when I came in the kitchen to eat, and soon found myself hiding away in my room with my food. My old team came to visit more often, and soon they were watching me too. Why couldn't they see that I wouldn't harm myself? Not now, not while my little gods were still depending on my body for nutrition and life. I wouldn't blame Thor if he never came back...

"-NO, THOR COME BACK!" I sat up, screaming and writhing. Bra calmed me down and, as I took deep breaths as she ordered me, I realized the bed was soaked beyond that of sweat built up from the intense dream. A small cramp began in my lower abdomen, and I moaned softly at the slight discomfort. The door burst open, and my parents rushed in. "I think I'm in labor." I blurted out blandly, barely flinching as the contractions moved closer together and much longer. I was too busy yearning for Thor to come back; to hold my hand and tell me things would be alright...

No POV

"She's in labor, son." Frigga whispered, coming to rest her hand on his shoulder. "She hasn't called for my return, mother, so I must remain here until she does." He said blankly, staring out over the land of Asgard. "Her heart cries out for you, my dear one, if you just listen, you will hear its mourning." The god glanced up at his mother, slightly irritated, "Mother, a heart cannot be heard, no matter what you say." She shook her head in disappointment, "You will see, Thor, perhaps you won't be too late when you do," and glided from the room...

*On Earth*

The labor was going terribly. Within seconds of delivering her second baby, Aeron, Pan had begun to bleed out heavily, and Gohan had gone on a senzu bean run. The other two baby girls were going into distress inside of her, but she was too weak to even try pushing them out on her own. At this rate, if a miracle didn't happen, Pan and her two baby girls were going to be lost.

'_Thor... Thor, I need you... Save me...'_

Thor jumped as the whispery voice caressed his ears, "who's there?" his room was empty, save for himself, and he settled back onto the balcony edge, his nerves going haywire. Perhaps it was the Warrior's Three, playing a prank, but the voice came back, stronger and more recognizable.

'_Thor, I love you... we need you... save us...'_

"Pan?"

"She's dying, Thor." He looked up as Sif entered the room. He hadn't seen her since his mother had exposed her feelings for him. "Heimdall sees her dying in labor. You need to bring her some of the nectar from Induun's tree." She placed a vial of glowing golden liquid in his palm, "go, before it's too late." He stared at her, "How did you-" She cut him off, "That doesn't matter, now take the vial and save her. Make her Asgardian like you." He nodded and flew off with his hammer. Sif watched him go with a heavy heart, for soon; her sacrifice for the vial would take effect. Her head began to cloud up as memories of love for Thor were wiped from her mind, the imprint of her romantic feelings for him cleansed from her soul. She found herself wondering how she'd gotten into the prince's room and fled to her own suite, confused beyond belief.

Thor landed on the lawn in front of the home of Pan's parents and wasted no time in bursting in. he found her grandmother and Bulma sitting on the couch, tears in their eyes, holding two bundles. Ignoring his curiosity, he bounded up the stairs, clutching the vial. Videl and Bra met him out in the hall, a solemn look on her face, "Go right in. They don't have much time left." He asked her softly, "How many?" Videl looked down, "four, two of them are still inside of her. She was far too weak to push them out. You have three daughters and a son." He nodded and headed inside. Pan lay on the bloodied sheets of her bed, pale and barely breathing. He could just barely make out the slight movement on her chest. Her stomach was smaller, and he could see the ripples of his distressed, trapped children. He mentally urged them to calm down as he knelt beside their mother's bed and took her hand. The beautiful dark blue eyes he loved slid open, and she looked over at him. A spark of surprise appeared in the hazed orbs, "Y-you came?" he nodded, "I have something for you, my lady. I refuse to let you perish in such a way. This death is unworthy of you, my warrioress." A small smile touched her lips, "I don't have much of a choice now, Thor, what's done is done. I'm slipping away..." Her eyes fluttered, and she moaned softly, "I just wish I didn't have to take my girls with me... my little Aegina and Astrior." A tear rolled down her pale cheek. "You don't have to, but if you consent to this, you'll never age again. You'll be Asgardian like me." She looked at him again; hope sparkling in her eyes, "I'll spend eternity... with you? Thor, I'm not worthy of such-" he hushed her, "you're more than worthy. 'Tis I who isn't worthy of your eternal presence in my existence." She started to fall asleep for what surely would be the last time, and he quickly uncapped the vial, sent a quick prayer of thanks to Sif, and poured the golden nectar into her mouth. She swallowed weakly, and he watched as the golden light seeped into her skin, healing, changing and strengthening her.

Brittle, tangled knots of black hair became flowing waves of naturally highlighted ebony silk, tinged with dark blue. Pale skin became golden once more, glowing with the sun's gentle caress. Pale pink, thin lips became full and ruby red. Her womb began to contract and a head emerged from her body. Thor gently helped his daughters into the world as their mother made the transition from Midgardian to Asgardian. Her face glowed with immortal beauty, even though her face was scrunched up with pain as she pushed their last daughter out of her body. She sighed with relief as both babies began to wail loudly, their little cries heaven to her ears. "Thor... oh, god, _thank you_..." she sobbed, pulling him into a hug, "I love you so much... I'm so sorry..." he buried his face in her neck, "I believe we both have things to be apologetic for, my love, but we have children to tend to." She pulled away and looked herself over in amazement. For so long, she'd always deemed herself a little unworthy of her Asgardian Prince, for she was merely mortal. Now she felt like she belonged beside him, as immortal as he was. With a mischievous grin, she whispered, "but there's something I've been dying to do first," and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss that was a long eight months coming...

Pan's POV

"So, you're immortal now?" Tony asked for the one millionth time. "Yes, Stark, I'm Asgardian now." I muttered, shooting him a glare, "_stop_ asking me that." Aegina snuffled in my arms, and I cradled her closer. Everyone I knew was here at my parent's home, and we'd been explaining my new appearance for the past five hours. It was six a.m. and I was so damn _tired. _I just wanted to lay my babies down and sleep forever... no pun intended. Papa and Mama were a bit upset about my eternal youth, but they were happy as long as I was, and Thor promised that he and Papa would have their fight... _after _we married, of course. Papa, surprisingly, was on board with our wedding... so long as they got their fight and my happiness was insured. Trunks refused to even look at me, and left the room after I mentioned my immortality. _Feh, he never stood a chance. Thunder tromps Trunks any day, _I thought ruefully, laying my head on my now-fiancé's shoulder. "Pan is looking rather tired, we should leave her to rest." Nat winked at me, and I smiled gratefully. Everyone gave me parting farewells and kisses, leaving me and Thor alone.

I laid Aegina in her crib, alongside her sleeping siblings, and hummed a lilting tune until she joined them in slumber. Her and Astrior looked just like me, right down to the midnight blue eyes and snub nose. Astoria was my mini in Thor's coloring, and Aeron took completely after his daddy, with a strong jawline and deep, sky blue eyes. The only way we could tell Astrior and Aegina apart was that Aegina had a small natural streak of blonde behind her right ear, and Astrior's was all black.

"I never thought having offspring would feel like this, my lady." Thor wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me relax into my pillows. Immortal or not, my body still felt the same way as any woman after labor. "I know, babe, it's surreal." He laid his head against my shoulder as he spooned in behind me, "Odin, to think I nearly gave this up." Warm wetness soaked into my top and I realized, with shock, that he was crying. My Thunder God was _crying_. I turned over, ignoring the slight pain, and hugged him to my chest, "It's alright, love, I understand that you were scared." His shoulders shuddered with sobs, and I peppered kisses on his forehead, murmuring comforts. My eyes felt moist after a while. _His pain is my pain... _I pressed my face into his soft golden hair, crying with him, purging the poisonous pain from the last eight months from our systems. Drowsiness set in soon after we ceased our purging, and we curled around each other, lulled into unconsciousness by the soft coos of our snoozing children...

**And that concludes my experimental arc. Tell me what you think. Much Love, Sukihan12 ^_^**


End file.
